


Drunk in Love

by alexherrera95



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexherrera95/pseuds/alexherrera95
Summary: Beca comes home drunk and Chloe takes care of her drunk little DJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I decided to write a story pre-Frankie. I wanted to give Beca and Chloe more of a backstory, but i'm far from done with writing about Frankie. Thank you all for the kudos, comments and for reading my stories in general. I can't thank you all enough. I hope you enjoy!

In all honesty, tonight was kind of a blur for Beca. She had a shit day at her internship and a crazy fight with her dad about her amounting to nothing and her degree would be worthless when she graduated. They’ve been having that same fight since her freshman year, but now that graduation was approaching her dad was even angrier that it was sort of set in stone now. So when the Trebles threw a “Black Out or Get Out” party that night, Beca took the theme to heart. Almost all of the Bella’s save for Jessica, Emily and Chloe (because they had ‘responsibilities’), made their way to the Treble house at around 9:00pm that night ready to black out or get out. Eight shots of tequila, two cups of jungle juice, a beer later and the tiny DJ was struggling. Hard. She hasn’t drunk that much ever. She usually quits after three shots and followed her girlfriend around the rest of the night like a lost puppy dog, sneaking in heated make out sessions and butt grabs. But Chloe wasn’t here tonight and Beca went to the second best person.

“Stacieeeee!” The brunette slurred as she stumbled her way to the taller woman. Stacie caught her before she fell and chucked. 

“Beca, we haven’t even been here two hours and you’re already so fucked up.” Beca nodded and hiccupped, leaning against Stacie so keep herself up.

“I wanna go h-home. I want Chlo!”

“Beca she’s at work right now. But,” Stacie led Beca to an empty couch and sat her down. “just wait here for one minute. I’m going to find some of the other girls and see if one of them will help me take you home, okay?” Beca gave her a thumbs up and grinned.

//////////

Stacie returned back to the couch she left Beca at with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, but the couch was empty. 

“Okay, I swear I left her right here.” Stacie looked behind the couch, even standing on it to get a better view of the party, but Beca was small and there were a lot of people.

“Uh- oh. We better find her before Chloe unleashes the Kraken on us.” Fat Amy said, turning her head and looking around the room.

“Oh! Let’s ask Benji. I think he’s one of the designated people that can’t drink tonight. Maybe he’s seen her?” Cynthia Rose and Amy nodded, following Stacie to where she last saw Benji. He was standing by the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, helping people who were stumbling in and out of the house. “Benji?” The boy stepped closer to Stacie to hear her better.

“What can I do for ya?” He leaned in, waiting for a response.

“Have you seen Beca? We lost her.” 

“Yes! I have actually. Jesse was leading her outside to do one of the keg stand things I believe. You know where you’re upside –“ Before he could finish, all three girls shoved past him. When Beca came into sight Jesse and some other dude were pulling her off the keg. The brunette wiped her mouth and held her hands up in victory as a bunch of random people cheered for her. Stacie looked at Amy and nodded. The Australian woman made her way over to Beca, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder.

“Alright, Little One. Let’s get your drunk self home. If you puke on me I will not hesitate to throw you, by the way.” Beca just mumbled something incoherently and Amy just took it as a yes as they all began to walk home. 

//////////

Chloe came in through the side door at 11:30pm. She worked the closing shift tonight at a pretty popular pizza place near campus. Even though closing shifts were Chloe’s least favorite, the rest of the Bella’s loved it because the redhead was able to bring home left over pizzas or something else off the menu if someone requested it. Chloe shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen, placing two pizza boxes and a to-go box that contained the chicken fingers and fries her girlfriend requested earlier today. She pulled off her greasy work t-shirt, leaving her in just her tank top and jeans. She made a trip to the basement and stopped the washing machine, tossing her shirt in with the clothes Jessica had started to wash not long ago. She sifted through Beca’s basket of clean clothes that she has yet to bring up from the basement and looked for a t-shirt to change into. She sped up her search when she could hear the distinct voices of Fat Amy and Stacie arguing about something, followed by a loud thump and Stacie practically screeching for her to ‘Be careful with Beca’s head’. Hearing Beca’s name caught her attention and she grabbed one of Beca’s high school soccer shirts, putting it on as she sprinted up the stairs.

When she made it upstairs, she immediately saw what all the arguing was about. Stacie was holding Beca by her feet while Amy had her from under her armpits. CR was carrying all their purses as she tried to direct them through the door, all while Beca was somewhere between conscious and practically comatose. Chloe being the smart girl she is was able to deduce that the loud thud she heard moments before was in fact Beca’s head hitting the doorframe.

“Um, what am I looking at here?” The redhead said in a stern voice, crossing her arms over her chest. All three girls looked up. Stacie cringed, CR smiled innocently and Fat Amy held her hands up in defense, dropping Beca’s upper half onto the floor.

“Dammit, Amy!” Stacie shrieked.

“I’m sorry! Angry Ginger scares me.” Stacie gently dropped Beca’s feet to the floor, making the brunette stir and pop her head up. “Woop, Drunk Dj got her second wind.”

“I’m n-not dr-un-k.” Beca slurred, attempting to sit up. She eventually got there (with the help of Amy’s foot). Beca gasped excitedly at the sight of Chloe. “Baby!” She held her arms out like a toddler asking to be picked up. “Stace, help a girl out.” Stacie just rolled her eyes and gripped Beca from under her arms, pulling her up to her feet. She pointed a finger gun at her friend and began to walk (stumble) to her girlfriend.

“It’s like watching Bambi learn how to walk.” Fat Amy whispered under her breath, making Stacie and CR laugh. “I don’t know about you sluts, but I’m going back to the party…after I take a detour through the kitchen for some pizza.” Amy made her way to the kitchen. CR put Beca’s purse on the couch then she and Stacie left through the front door.

“Hi baby.” Beca said when she finally made it to Chloe. The redhead wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and chuckled.

“Hello there, tequila sunrise.” Beca looked up at Chloe, smiling big before it dropped and turned into a frown. The redhead scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Beca kissed the fingertips on her left hand and pressed them against the scar on her forehead.

“Now you’re cured.” Chloe giggled Beca’s silly antics.

“Thank you, Becs.” The brunette lifted her right leg up, attempting to wrap it around Chloe’s waist. When she finally got it there (sort of) she bent her left leg, dropping all her weight into Chloe’s arms. The redhead bent forward, gripping her girlfriend tightly, but sort of letting her dangle.

“Carry me, babe.” The brunette whined. Chloe sighed loudly, maneuvering Beca a little and then grabbing her under the backs of her thighs to pick her up. Beca wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s waist, burying her face in her neck. The redhead blew out of puff of air before turning to go upstairs to her bedroom. Before she could ascend the stairs, she felt Beca tug on her hair and mumble something into her neck. 

“What did you say, babydoll?” Beca groaned and lifted her head up from Chloe’s shoulder.

“My chicken nuggets.” Chloe narrowed her eyes at the brunette for a moment before she buried her face back in Chloe’s neck.

“I brought you some, Becs. You can eat them tomorrow.” Beca lifted her head up again and pouted, tears beginning to for in her eyes, threatening to spill over. “Oh no. Bec please don’t.” 

“I want them now.” Chloe could tell her girlfriend was trying not to cry, but as soon as Beca looked longingly to the kitchen and spotted her container of chicken fingers sitting on the counter she let out a loud sob. “Please!” She buried her face back into Chloe’s neck and continued to sob. 

“Okay, I’ll grab them.” Chloe looked around her, trying to figure out what she should do. She gasped loudly when Jessica emerged from upstairs, shooting them both a weird look. “Jessica!” The redhead shouted, making her and the still inconsolable Beca jump. “Pass me that box of chicken fingers on the counter please?!” Jess nodded and retrieved the box for Chloe, then handing it to her. “Thank you so much. I also tossed my work shirt in with your clothes. I know you told me before it was fine, but I just wanted to let you know. Thank you so much!” 

Once that was cleared up, Chloe trekked upstairs to her room. She put Beca’s food on her desk and not so gracefully threw her girlfriend on the bed, sighing in relief and turning at the waist to crack her back. She grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt from her drawer. She made her way over to the bed and grabbed Beca’s boots, pulling them off. When she went to unbutton Beca’s, the brunette smacked her hand.

“I want my nuggets.” The brunette slurred in a stern voice. The redhead groaned in frustration and grabbed the chicken off her desk, using all her self-control to not throw them at Beca.

“Here are you damn nuggets. Can I dress you now, your majesty?” Beca being too intoxicated to understand sarcasm smiled proudly at the nickname and nodded. “Thank you.” Chloe unbutton Beca’s jeans and pulled them off, taking the socks with it. Chloe grabbed the sleep shorts and slid them onto Beca’s left foot. When she attempted to put her right foot through, Beca moved her foot. Chloe reached for it again and Beca did the same thing, laughing at Chloe’s frustration with a chicken finger hanging out of her mouth. Chloe whipped the shorts across the room. “Fine. No pants.” She gripped Beca’s jacket by the lapels and pulled Beca up so she was sitting up. She pulled off the jacket, smacking her girlfriend whenever she tried to fight her, and tossed it onto her desk chair. She carefully pulled off the brunette’s blouse and bra, putting both of them on the jacket. “C’mon baby, please let me finish dressing you.” 

“M’kay.” Beca said tiredly. She lifted her arms up and Chloe slipped a Barden t-shirt on her. Chloe hiked Beca higher up onto the bed, so she back was against the pillows. The brunette watched tiredly as Chloe got herself ready for bed, still munching on her chicken and fries. Chloe hopped into bed next to Beca. She grabbed the container of food and put it on the nightstand, shushing Beca when she tried to protest. She shut off the lamp and both settled into bed. 

“Let me snuggle you, babes.” The older girl held her arms open for Beca. She scooted forward and tangled her legs with Chloe’s. Chloe began massaging her head. “Why did you drink so much, my love.” Chloe said softly. She wasn’t expecting an answer, but was extremely surprised when she got one.

“I had a bad day.” She mumbled sleepily into Chloe’s chest. “You were working and I got carried away.” The redhead nodded. She could tell Beca was sobering up a bit.

“Want to talk about it?” She raked her fingers through Beca’s hair, pulling out one of the bobby pins and tossing it on her nightstand behind her. 

“I got my ass chewed twice today and not in the way that feels good.” Chloe could hear the pout in Beca’s voice, but couldn’t suppress the giggle that escaped.

“Talk to me, cutie. Also, here.” Chloe slid her hand down Beca’s back and into the back of her underwear, squeezing her buttcheek then giving it a light smack before keeping her hand rested on it. “Now your ass is getting something in a way you like it.” Beca blushed furiously and buried her face in Chloe’s hair before pulling away to look at her.

“I basically got told by two different people that I sucked. I mean, my boss was nice about it and I get another chance to prove myself so that isn’t so bad. My dad though…He asked me to come over after my internship to talk about something. He yelled at me so much to the point where I cried. And I’m so pissed that I did, but it was just so much, y’know?” Chloe nodded and pulled Beca closer to her. 

“I know, baby. You aren’t a failure. Everyone knows it.” They sat in silence for a bit before Beca burping loudly and scrambling out of Chloe’s arms, climbing over her and running/stumbling to the attached bathroom, broke it. Chloe got up and followed her, pulling the hair out of Beca’s face and rubbing her back soothingly while her girlfriend puked. Chloe coughed at the smell of the alcohol hitting her senses. “Holy shit, babe. The smell of your puke is getting me drunk.” Beca spit in the toilet one last time before wiping her mouth and flushing. Chloe helped her up and led her to the sink so she could brush her teeth before exiting the bathroom to let Beca finish up.

Chloe got into her bed. Lying on the side closest to the wall instead of the edge of the bed like normal (she jokingly told Beca to sleep on the inside so she could keep her from leaving and it just kind of stuck) so if Beca had to take a puke trick she didn’t have to struggle to get there. Chloe saw the light shut off to the bathroom, but grew concerned when she didn’t see Beca come out. She pushed herself up on her elbows, ready to call out for Beca when she spotted the brunette sluggishly crawling on the floor.

“Aw, my poor baby. Come on, love.” Chloe leaned over and held her hands out. Beca graciously took them and allowed Chloe to pull her up. She got under the covers and snuggled into Chloe, humming contently when her hand began drawing patterns on her back.

“Hey, Chlo?” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Will you put your hand on my butt again?” The redhead laughed loudly and slid her hand back into Beca’s underwear, alternating between massaging it gently and softly raking her fingernails over the skin.

“I’m so in love with you, Chlo. Like you have no idea.” Beca mumbled sleepily.

“I’m pretty sure I do, Becs. I love you too. Now let’s get some sleep.”

//////////

Beca woke up at around noon. Her head was killing her, but it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Surprisingly, Chloe was still asleep next to her. Beca thought for a moment before remembering Chloe had classes yesterday, and worked a six hour shift AND stayed up until 3:00am taking care of Beca and rubbing her butt. She felt bad for being reckless and keeping her girlfriend up late. She adjusted herself so she had her back rested against the headboard. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and look toward the nightstand to check the time. She gasped when she saw the container of food on the nightstand. She grabbed it and opened it, doing a little dance when she saw she still had chicken fingers and fries left. 

A few minutes later, Chloe woke up to the sound of Beca humming when she eats something that she likes. She peeked up and saw her girlfriend eating the chicken fingers from last night. She giggled, catching Beca’s attention. The brunette looked down at her and smiled wide.

“Hi babygirl!” Beca said excitedly. Chloe sat up and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. “Come here.” The brunette patted the space between her legs, grabbing her food and moving it out of the way so Chloe could situate herself. She pressed her back flush against Beca’s chest and the younger girl wrapped her free hand around Chloe’s waist, absentmindedly playing with the bottom of the shirt. “Thank you for taking care of me. I feel like I don’t tell you enough, but you’re seriously the best girlfriend ever and I appreciate and love you so fucking much.” The redhead blushed and bit her lip.

“I mean, you don’t always have to tell me, Becs. Especially because you do a really good job of showing me.” Beca buried her face in Chloe’s neck, but she could feel the brunette smiling against her. “Gimme a kiss.” The brunette picked up her head and planted a loud, wet kiss against Chloe’s lips.

“I just want to be the best for you because that’s what you deserve.” Chloe felt tears prickling her eyes. She pulled Beca’s hand up to her lips and kissed it repeatedly. The redhead has had a few partners throughout her life. All of them who fit the typical bill for a “nice guy” or “nice girl”, but always turned out to be just the opposite. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect the little alt girl who acted like she hated the world to be the best and sweetest girlfriend ever. During one of their late night conversations with each other when they first started dating, Chloe commented on the fact that Beca no longer acted like she hated the world, to which the brunette responded with ‘because you’re my world now and I can’t hate you’. Beca calling her name pulled Chloe out of her thoughts.

“Did you say something, babe?”

“Yeah. Do you want a chicken finger?”


End file.
